Queen Mala
|gender = Female |TV Show = DreamWorks Dragons (TV Show 2012) |Status = Alive |Alignment = Neutral, later good |Hair Color = Blonde |Eye Color = Green |Family = Unnamed grandmother † Dagur the Deranged (husband) Heather (sister-in-law) Oswald the Agreeable † (father-in-law) |Pets = Sleuther (Triple Stryke; shared with Dagur) |Friends = Throk, her people, the Great Protector, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, Toothless, Astrid Hofferson, Stormfly, Fishlegs Ingerman, Meatlug, Snotlout Jorgenson, Hookfang, Ruffnut Thorston, Tuffnut Thorston, Barf and Belch, Heather, Windshear |Enemies = Viggo Grimborn, Ryker Grimborn, the Dragon Hunters |imagewidth = 400px }}Queen Mala is the chieftess of the Defenders of the Wing and enemy of Viggo Grimborn. She is also an ally of the Dragon Riders. Appearance Queen Mala is an adult caucasian female, with short blonde hair and green eyes. She wears a more ornate version of her village's uniform (sans mask), gold lining on her tunic and shoulder guards. The ends on the front of have Eruptodon symbols. Personality As leader of the Defenders of the Wing, she hold high authority over the island and does everything she can to ensure its safety. Even when it meant carrying the fate of her island nd people on her own shoulders. She always speaks elegantly, referring to Hiccup by his first and last name every time he is addressed. As a defender, Mala holds a strong, religious admiration for dragons, actively antagonizing dragon hunters, suspected dragon hunters and anyone who may have done harm to dragons. This has led her to assume the worst multiple times, antagonizing the riders on and off again at the slightest provocation. This antagonizing can even lead to self-fulfilling results, twisting Hiccup words in the case against him at every opportunity. Despite her cynical nature, she does have a strong sense of honor, waiving the charges when she sees Toothless willingly defend Hiccup from speed stingers, seeing that he was speaking the truth. She also cares about her tribe's traditions, as she insisted on taking care of the Great Protector's egg and making Snotlout face the trials that would make him her king. She is shown to have a small sense of wonder at the idea of flying when Hiccup offered, though she politely declines, saying that it is "forbidden," but when her tribe's alpha was kidnapped she climbed onto Hookfang's back so she could assist the riders in their task of saving her people's guardian dragon. Powers and Abilities Being a normal human being, Mala has no magical or supernatural abilities. It can be assumed that she has some measure of fighting skills. Weapons She currently has not been seen in combat, but she does carry with her a katana-like sword, so it can be assumed that she knows how to use it. Role in the Crossover Relationships Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Paranoid over the opposition Viggo has presented her, she immediately suspects Hiccup and the other riders of being spies. They attempt to plead a case, but Mala is able to compile a list of evidence (and even twists his own words as he defends himself) and ultimately find him guilty. She goes back on the charges when she sees Toothless (drugged on their special medicinal fruit) defend him. She immediately goes back to distrust, even vowing to destroy his village and his people, when she thinks that he willingly distracted them, leading to the Great Protector's kidnapping. However, Hiccup helped Mala save the Eruptodon and each others islands, they came friends and allies in their fight against Viggo and his hunters. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Category:Characters Category:How to Train Your Dragon Category:DreamWorks Dragons Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Royalty Category:Neutral Characters Category:False Antagonists Category:Queens Category:Secondary Characters Category:Animated Characters